Give Into Your Darker Desires
by ThrashMetalQueen
Summary: She couldn't be persuaded easily. But oh, he was going to break that soon enough. He promises himself he would. Judas MesiasxOC


Title: Give Into Your Darker Desires

Author: The Classic Chic

Pairings: Judas MesiasxOC, etc.

Summary: She couldn't be persuaded easily. But og, he was going to break that soon enough. He promises himself he would.

A/N: First chapter is an introduction, as usual.

* * *

Chapter One: Getting Ready For Action

"Allyson!"

"Alex!"

And together, the two of us slammed bodies into a rough, aggresive hug. Loving, yes, but definitely aggresive. You have no idea how badly I've been dying to see my brother. For the longest time, we haven't been able to see each other or talk or anything. I lost track of the last time we even hung out. But now, we finally weren't busy and totally free.

Today, I was going to see Alex (with Chris) fight off against Tomko and AJ Styles for the Tag-Team Championship. It was pretty exciting and epic, so I just had to get my ass down here.

"Are you pumped?" he questioned my excitement.

"Dude, I am fucking stoked for this!" I replied, with a huge smile. "I mean, come on, it's not every day that my own older brother's going for the gold!"

"Hell yeah!"

We were in the parking lot of the arena. I had just arribed here, but the only reason we weren't inside now was because we were waiting for Chris to hurry up and get here already. And it was aggrivating, because he was taking _forever! _I figured he was probably still or something, knowing him...

"So, you going home right after this, or what?" Alex started up a new subject.

I scoffed. "Uh, no! What kind of question is that? I just flew all the way down here from Mom's to see this. I'm definitely crashing at your place for a couple weeks and we're hanging out."

"Whether I like it or not, I'm guessing?" Alex smiling.

"Precisely." I nodded proudly.

"Oh, great..." he acted like it was so horrible. "So, you say Mom's? What are you doing there?"

"Well, I, uh... kind of got kicked out of the apartment." I confessed. Crap.

His whole mood switched on me from calm to pissed in about a split second. "What the _fuck? _Dave kicked you out?"

Oh, boy. Here we go.

'Dave' as he was referring to was my boyfriend. Well, ex boyfriend now. He was one of those dead-beat pricks that was always drunk and was nothing but trouble. He did his best to try and not show that side in front of Alex. He knew that he would kick his ass in a heart-beat for acting that way. But, secretly, I think Alex already knew about it.

"Yeah, we had another one of our normally huge fights." I explained. "And the next thing I knew, he gave me a week to collect my shit and get out. Mom's taking care of me until I can find my own place to live."

"Well, you know what? Good; he's a fucking asshole anyway." Alex declared. "I told you, you didn't need someone like that."

Ugh. Now I officially dread ever telling him what happened. He's going to get all parental on me. Great.

"Alex, chill, will ya? It's over now between he and I. You're not going to see him around me anymore." I said, a little more irritated.

"But, wasn't I right?"

"..." I said nothing. I wasn't going to let him win.

"Wasn't I?" he quirked a cocky eyebrow with a grin to match.

"...Yes, _I guess so!_" I pretended to sigh exhaustedly. He won. Dammit.

"Ah hah!" he cried out, triumphantly. "What I tell ya?"

"Shut up, smart ass." I said, laughing.

And while our epic battle was going on, a silver mustang pulled into the parking lot. I looked at who was driving and lo and behold, it was Chris! He pulled up next to Alex and rolled down the window.

"Hey man, sorry about that. I was at McDonalds getting us lunch." he informed him. McDonalds, ah! I was _sort of _close on my guess. His eyes flickered toward my direction. "Allyson?"

"Hola." I flashed him a peace sign.

"You're here?!" he asked, surprised.

"Thank you, Captian Obvious." I laughed at him.

"Oh dang, I only bought enough for Alex and I. If I knew you were coming sooner-"

"Chris, relax." I smiled. I knew this was going to kill Alex, but, "I'll just pick off of what Alex is having."

Knowing him, he probably just died now. Ha ha, Alex, ha ha.

"Oh okay, well let me park and we'll chow inside." he told us.

"Alright, well, hurry up dumbass, we've been out here forever!" I said, kidding. I heard him laugh as he drove off to his parking spot.


End file.
